


the sour taste of betrayal

by mysteriousnight



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Moments Before Death, lots of regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousnight/pseuds/mysteriousnight
Summary: Freddy's fate is loud and clear, but for now, all he can see is Larry and the pain he has caused him





	the sour taste of betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in july of 2018 at 4 am after i watched reservoir dogs 3 times in a row 
> 
> sometimes you need to watch a movie 3 times in a row to feel okay

The room around him had faded into a blur a while ago. Colors dripped into each other, blurring the different shapes to look like one large abstract painting. Freddy’s body had long since gone numb, a layer of staticy numbness covered his skin. Yet, despite the numbness, Larry’s touch was sharp, focused. Fingers on his cheek seared into his skin, the sensation of the touch screaming loud in his mind.

 

It was too much. Larry defended him, protected him, sacrificed himself for  _ him. _ Being held in the caring, all too familiar embrace of a criminal; of a man he fell in love with; of a man he betrayed. It was too much.

 

“I'm a cop.”

 

The words were hissed out of his mouth before he could stop them. The guilt had boiled over, finally spilling out and forcing Freddy to come clean. 

 

The words hurt. They stung his mouth, his lips poisonous. They caused him to fully accept his fate. He had betrayed Larry and now Larry knew about that betrayal. It was no longer hidden in the shadows, now forced under the harsh light of reality.

 

Freddy was a rat. A cop. Not a real person. He was everything Larry hated in the world. It was unbearable.

 

“I'm sorry… Larry, I'm so sorry.”

 

The whining noise Larry made stopped his heart. The pain and anger and confusion that Freddy heard in that whimper was too much. 

 

He continued to apologize, begging for his words to reach Larry’s ears. Begging for Larry to understand that he was  _ sorry _ . Sorry for being a cop. Sorry for falling in love. Sorry that this admittance of himself could have Larry question if his love was fake, too. Sorry for causing Larry pain. Sorry that Larry sacrificed himself for Freddy. Sorry that Larry chose to fight for the wrong person.

 

Freddy was sorry for far more than words could say, but he continued to plead his apology, hoping Larry would understand.

 

The cold barrel of the gun cut through his numbness like Larry’s touch. His gun and fingers both pressed against Freddy’s face, the two points of contact the only thing he could feel.

 

“I'm sorry”

 

He repeated the phrase as if it was a prayer, the only thing that could absolve him from the sins he had committed.

 

He hoped the words reached Larry, hoped the words offered some remedy to the pain he had inflicted.

 

The room was filled with the shouts of others. They were vaguely familiar yet completely foreign. Freddy stared with unseeing eyes at the cops that grouped infront of them. He had known them, in a time Freddy no longer cared to remember. He had once known their names and their interests. Now, he couldn't recall anything about them. All he knew was that Larry was stroking his cheek and whimpering, the gun still stuck on his jaw. All Freddy knew was that he had hurt Larry and he deserved his fate.

 

Freddy tighten his grip onto Larry, forcing himself to keep the contact. He knew his time was running down. The seconds slowed, allowing Freddy to take in his last moments of life.

 

Focusing his eyes to the best of his abilities, Freddy looked up at Larry. An agonizing pain painted with blood and tears turned Larry’s face into a masterful work of art. The grief and sorrow was illuminated by the ever shining sun streaming onto his face. He looked ethereal in the last moments of his life.

 

Freddy continued to stare until the world went silent and the sight of Larry was no longer visible to his dead eyes.


End file.
